


Even Now

by MeganMaeAnne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, IT WAS SAD AND MADE ME WRITE THIS, IT WASNT FUNNY HOECHLIN, M/M, and dereks was supposed to be funny, based on that stupid video of the cast saying what their gravestones would read, but this time, i didnt because i had to make this more sad, i normally bring everyone back to life because i live in denial, im so sorry, im sorry, okay im seriously really sorry for this, or if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMaeAnne/pseuds/MeganMaeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still staring at you</p>
<p>Even now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that stupid video of the cast saying what their headstones would read
> 
> Here's the video: http://www.mtv.com/shows/teen_wolf/gravestone/1044140/video/#id=1727476,

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Stiles asks, laughing softly. “It’s creepy, the thing you do.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek deadpans, ignoring Stiles and going back to his book. 

“You totally do, dude. The thing you do, where sometimes you’ll just lurk in the shadows and stare at the pa-us.” Stiles corrects but Derek knows why Stiles stopped. There hadn’t been a pack in years, not since, well everyone knows when since. 

“I don’t lurk.” Derek defends, setting his book down on the coffee table next to him. 

“Yeah, you do.” Stiles scoffs. “Like, all the time. Back in high school you’d lurk everywhere. My room, Scott’s room, the hallways, the locker room. Pretty much all over town.” Stiles reminds him and Derek tries not to think of how things were before.

“Forgive me for being so skeptical about the town that took away my entire family.” Derek growls, sudden anger building up inside him. He sighs deeply and picks his book back up. “What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“What? Am I not allowed to come over just to hang?” Stiles acts offended. “You gave everyone a key, dude, you can’t get rid of us.” 

“Just be quiet, I’m trying to read.” Derek ignores him again and Stiles whines loudly. 

“Come on, I’m bored. Let’s get everyone over for a movie night, god knows we could use a relaxing day.” Stiles begs and Derek looks at him over his book. “See, you’re still staring at me. Even while you’re reading.” 

“Fine, call them up.” Derek can’t help but indulge the boy when he gets this hopeful look in his bright amber-honey eyes. 

“Yes! I love you, dude” Stiles says sincerely and Derek’s heart aches as he smiles back. 

 

“Derek, you’re doing it again.” Stiles tells him as they glide across the dance floor. Derek’s obviously leading because Stiles would send them crashing to the ground if he did. 

“Doing what?” Derek asks, feigning innocence. 

“You know exactly what, Mr. Stilinski-Hale. You’re looking at me the same way you used to all through high school and half of college. I still don’t have the words to describe it yet because there’s so much in one expression.” Stiles explains, wrapping his arm around Derek’s back. 

“Oh yeah, like what?” Derek prompts. 

“Anger, but only a trace of it, it’s like you’re almost completely happy now.” Stiles starts and he feels tears poke at the corners of his eyes. “You haven’t been truly happy in so long and your eyes give it all away, you’re happy.” 

“I’m married to you, aren’t I?” Derek quips and kisses him softly on the lips as their friends coo at them. “Of course I’m happy.”

“You’re sad though, too, because of all we’ve lost and all we can’t get back. But that’s to be expected, no one can get over that much loss, not even a big strong wolf like you.” Stiles nudges him as they sway back and forth to the music that’s beginning to fade out. 

“I wish they could’ve been here to see it.” Derek whispers and they both look over to the table they kept empty on purpose. “Erica wouldn’t have believed it, and when she finally did, she’d have taken over the planning from Lydia straight away. Boyd knew from the very start that I loved you, he was quiet, but he was always paying attention.”

“Just like his Alpha.” Stiles says fondly as they make their way to the table in the front of the room. “Allison would’ve loved this, the soft colors, the dancing. My mom would be crying right now, she’d probably be crying during the entire thing. To see her baby all grown up.” Stiles sniffs back a few tears and Derek holds his hand tightly against his chest. 

“My family would’ve adored you. You’re so much like them, especially my mom. She was kind and beautiful, like you.” Stiles blushes and Derek kisses his hand. “But she was hard and fought when she had to, she did it to protect us.” 

The band strikes up another slow song and their friends go off to the dance floor. Scott and Kira smiling and laughing as he twirls her around. Braedan and Malia were unexpected, but they worked well together, keeping each other strong where the other was weak. They kiss lazily as they rock to the drum beat. Danny and his new boyfriend, Stiles doesn’t remember his name, but he’s good to Danny and that’s all that matters to him, even if Danny had chosen to stay out of the supernatural stuff. Lydia sways by herself in the middle of the dance floor, as if trying to move with a partner that isn’t there. 

“Dance with me.” Stiles stands up and takes his hand out of Derek’s grip only to offer it to him again. 

“You go on, it looks like Lydia needs someone to dance with.” Derek persuades him and Stiles smiles at him before going over to Lydia. 

Derek smiles widely as he watches his husband spin Lydia around the dance floor. She squeals with delight and he hears her congratulate him for ‘securing a hot piece of ass for the rest of their lives’. 

The song tampers off and the dancers return to their tables somber and quiet, just like the atmosphere around them. 

“I saw you watching.” Stiles spooks Derek, standing behind his chair. 

“According to you, I’m always watching.” Stiles drapes his arms over Derek’s chest and Derek’s wolf rumbles in pleasure. 

“That’s not a bad thing, it means you’ll always look out for me. You’re always gonna stare at me.” Stiles says contently and gives Derek an upside down kiss. “I love you.” 

“I know.” Derek smiles and knows that Stiles gets what’s implied.

 

“She’s gorgeous.” Stiles says, looking down at the baby in his arms. “Thank you, Mal.” He says to the woman lying on the hospital bed. “You’re amazing.” 

“I fully expect Braedan and I to be the godmothers.” Malia demands and then passes out against the pillow. 

Stiles leaves Malia and Braedan in the delivery room and takes his daughter out to her new family. “Derek.” Stiles croaks, a lump getting caught in his throat. “Come meet your daughter.” 

Derek gently pushes his way through the rest of his friends to Stiles and his new kid. His eyes get wide at the tiny bundle wrapped up in Stiles’ arms. “She’s so tiny.” Derek whispers.

“You’re not gonna hurt her, Der, here.” Stiles slips her into Derek’s arms and his heart melts at the sight. 

“What should we name her?” Derek asks, not taking his eyes off his baby girl. 

“Allison.” Lydia’s head jerks up and meets her best friend’s eyes. Stiles nods and Lydia’s eyes fill with tears as she nods a thank you. “Allison Laura Stilinski-Hale.” 

“Stiles, you’d-?” Derek can’t speak, the words are caught in his throat. 

“So she knows you didn’t forget her.” Stiles jokes, knows that Laura knows, wherever she is, that Derek would never forget her. 

“I love you.” Derek says loudly, making everyone in the immediate area look to them. “I love you so damn much.” Derek kisses Stiles harshly, mindful of the little girl in his arms. 

“Daddy’s gonna stare at you now too, baby girl.” Stiles coos at Allison, picking up her small hand and waving it. When it unclenches and latches onto his finger, Kira awws and soon, everyone is demanding to hold her. 

“I love you too.” Stiles kisses Derek back once Allison is safe in Kira’s arms. 

 

“Derek, you mother fucker!” Stiles hisses, holding his hands over the bullet wound to keep pressure on it. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“You have kids Stiles, you shouldn’t be cursing.” Kate reprimands, making Derek growl at her. 

“Save your strength big guy, I got this.” Stiles stands back up and faces Kate with a snarl on his lips. “You don’t know what you just did, lady.” He threatens. 

Kate laughs, “Sweetheart, you can’t kill me, not again.” She half-shifts into a jaguar and now it’s Stiles’ turn to laugh. 

“A kitty? You turn into a wittle kitty? Am I supposed to fear you?” Stiles flicks his wrist back and Kate gets pinned against a nearby tree. “I’m an Emissary to the pack with the True Alpha, you honestly think you can beat me!?” Stiles roars, eyes rolling back into his head and turning white. “Silly little kitty. You’re looking a bit too hopeful, no one is coming to save you, Kate-y Kat. My pack has already killed the rest of your merry band of hunters. We’re all alone out here.” Stiles flicks his wrist again and Kate’s neck begins to seep blood. “You’re going to die the exact same way you did last time, but this time won’t be as quickly. Enjoy, Kate.” Stiles shoots his hand into the sky and a ring of mountain ash surrounds the tree Kate’s pinned against. 

“Stiles.” Derek coughs up blood and Stiles rushes over to him. “I love you.”

“Oh no, you are not saying goodbye, you hear me? This is not goodbye. You are going to fight until I can get you to Deaton and Melissa and you’re going to come out of this alive. You are not giving up on yourself, Derek. Don’t you dare.” Stiles kneels down next to him and puts his head on Derek’s chest. “Come on, I need to hear your heartbeat, please.” Stiles begs and he hears Derek’s heart thump weakly. 

Derek puts a bloodied hand on Stiles’ cheek and kisses his lips softly, leaving Stiles with the taste of blood in his mouth. “I love you.” Derek repeats and his eyes start to close. 

“Derek, no! You keep your eyes open, keep staring at me. Do not close them, you need to keep fighting. For me, for Allison and Jon, for yourself. What am I supposed to do if you’re gone, Derek?” Stiles is beside himself as he waits for his friends to find them. 

“Survive.” Derek commands and Stiles weeps as he watches his husband close his eyes. 

 

When Scott arrives, Stiles is shaking and covered in blood that obviously isn’t his own, and he won’t let go of the body. 

“Stiles, please, you have to let him go.” Scott begs as Malia tries to pull him off. 

“No, no no no. Scott, he isn’t dead. He can’t be dead. Deaton’s gonna bring him back, right?” Stiles whimpers hysterically and Malia finally manages to get Stiles to back off. Lydia pulls him into her warm embrace and he wails on her shoulder, soaking her coat with tears. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Scott says as he and Danny carry the body to Scott’s car. 

“He can’t be gone, Lydia, he can’t be.” Stiles sobs, the girls of his pack surrounding him and giving him comfort as best they can. 

“He isn’t gone, Stiles.” Kira tells him, stroking her hand up and down his back to soothe him. “He’ll always be with you, wherever you go. He’s watching you.” 

“He died half an hour ago, he can’t be watching me right now.” Stiles sobs and Lydia pulls him closer. 

“He’s staring at you even now, Stiles. And I know it’s hard to accept but he’ll always be there for you when you need him.” Lydia says and it reminds Stiles that she lost Allison all those years ago, how much it still hurts her to call his daughter’s name and see a smile that looks so much like Ally’s. 

“I love him so much.” Stiles whimpers and the girls nod in agreement. 

 

“I brought your favorite, Der.” Stiles tells the marker in front of him, placing the bouquet of red tulips down on the green grass. “Allison picked them out, she said you’d love them.” Stiles looks back towards his car where a twelve year old Allison is bouncing a three year old baby Jonathan in her lap. “Jon’s three now, and god he’s so like you, Derek. He’s a wolf, you know? And Allison’s human, like me. They’re amazing, babe, and I wish you had gotten more time with them, more time with _me_.”

The wind howls around him and Stiles turns up the collar on his coat. 

“If I had gotten two more minutes, just two minutes, I would’ve told you everything I needed to. I love you so much, and not a day goes by that I don’t think of you. Sometimes I think I see you around the house, lurking in dark corners, or sometimes in the woods when I take the kids for a walk, I think I see you hiding behind a tree, just staring at us. Making sure that we’re okay, that we’re protected. We are, we’re okay, well we’re getting there. I love you, Derek. I’ll be back next month.” Stiles sweeps his hand over the writing inscribed on the grave. 

_I’m still staring at you_  
 _Even now_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour or less because I was super inspired by that video. Hope you guys liked it, if you did, kudos and comments are love<3
> 
> My tumblr is not-your-disney-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
